Perfection
by serasmiwa
Summary: <html><head></head>Time has come for the Wild Geese to work for the Hellsing Family. A new life for a mercenary means a new bed, money, cigarettes and having something to die for... The Captain never expected to find the missing part of the mercenary puzzle, a woman to fight for, to love. SerasXPip. Rated M for later sexual content.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Hellsing Characters. This FanFic is a work from my imagination.**

_Please comment, I do not wish to continue this story if it's not interesting. Thank you._

* * *

><p>The Captain sighed as he covered his good eye with his right hand, tossing his head back using the other hand to remove the sheets off his naked body.<p>

"Who are you?" the Captain kept mumbling as he sat at the edge of his bed. Opening his good eye he looked around his studio apartment, all walls covered with sketches of a young woman with golden hair and a smile that could melt the heart. Some of those were simple with no more detail than the mouth or the eye, some even were able to give one the idea of who this woman might be… yet none were that specific.

The smile, the smile was the one thing that was constant and clear… that and the eyes, those lovely, sparkling eyes full of life and joy, just the kind of woman that could melt the heart of a mercenary and get him to settle in that small cottage he has bought so many years ago.

Walking over to the wall right in front of him as he pulled up his boxers, tossing his orange hair back holding it in place with one had while he traced the lips of one of the drawings repeating to himself: "Who? WHO are you?"

Turning around, he grabbed a cigarette from the stand on this right, lighting it he closed his eyes once again tossing his head back against the wall and dropping his weight to the floor, sitting down with his back against it. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and let all the smoke out as he rested his arm on his knee while brushing his hair back with his fingers sighing once again as he remembered the dream he had, the hands of this dream, perfect woman, caressing his chest, his jawline, his lips.

He was able to feel those soft lips and skin against his body and the thought of it got him ever so excited. Of course many women had been courted by the Captain… like the one laying naked on his bed right now, but none even came close to the beauty he dreams about every night.

Suddenly, a knock on the door and a familiar voice broke this dream-like state.

"Captain! We have to get going now Sir, the Hellsing Family is waiting for us. They sent a car."

"I'll be out in two minutes, just ask them to wait for a little bit." The Captain answered as the woman in his bed woke up and smiled at him. Fairly beautiful, perfect skin, gorgeous body and quite a nice ass, to the Captain that made no difference, he wanted that perfect woman he has always dreamt about, that woman that he had dreamt about for so long.

This gorgeous woman grabbed the sheets and covered her body, walking towards the Captain she squatted in front of him, taking his cigarette out of his hand as she started to smoke it. "Bonjour Captain, are you leaving now?" the young woman said as she let the smoke out.

The Captain looked at her coldly and stood up, walked to his bed again, grabbing the pants from the nightstand where he tossed them the night before and pulled a couple of hundred euro bills, tossing them to the woman that was now sitting where he used to be.

"Allez-salope! Get out whore! You are not good to me now." The woman, grabbed her dress, put it on quickly, visibly angry and left without saying anything else.

The Captain got dressed as well, grabbed his brush and a pack of smokes, put all the sketches in a suitcase and closed the door behind him, that was no longer his home, he got a new job now.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Hellsing Manor

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Hellsing Characters. This FanFic is a work from my imagination. **

**You have to note I am not following the original Hellsing story, nor am I taking the character's personality from the original story, this is a different path I am exploring with how the relationship should play out and how the characters should react to the situations in which I am placing them.**

_Please comment, it is what will keep this story going._

_Thank you._

* * *

><p>"Welcome, to the Hellsing Manor" the voice of an old man coming out of the shadows, smiling at them in the most calming way. "The Wild Geese, I presume" he calmly says.<p>

"Oui, that would be us. Captain Bernadette and the Wild Geese reporting as the new task force of the Hellsing Family" the captain smiled at the man while taking off his hat, lifting his eye to look at him smirking.

"May I ask… why do you smirk, oh kind sir?" The captain didn't like being made a fool and completely despised people who made fun of him, or his Wild Geese. "Oh I am deeply sorry Sir, but you are not the task force, you are merely the reinforcement, we need men to back up our task force." The old man said. "Oh, by the way, the name is Walter"

The captain still unhappy with the statements Walter made approached the old man, got his hand inside his dust coat's pocket and pulled out a cigarette, Walter reached into his pocket and pulled out a light for the captain's cigarette. "And…" the captain let out a smoke, "who, may I ask…" said the captain clearly upset at this point. "Is the task force we are supposed to… back up?" the captain let out more smoke, this time all over Walter's face.

Walter pointed behind the Wild Geese to the shadows of the left corner of the large hall where they were gathered. "Her."

The captain and the Geese turned around as they started hearing footsteps behind them, the light first hit some army combat boots, black then as the light illuminated more they realized the stockings reaching just above the knee, the small yellow skirt and the tight uniform that showcased a marvelous figure and then finally, the face, that gorgeous face, the girl that stood behind them had beautiful sparkling blue eyes, yellow hair and was biting her lower lip as she waved at the geese.

The captain could not believe his eye, the yellow short hair, the blue eyes, the incredible figure, the lips, the woman… It was the woman he had been dreaming of, that woman that filled every corner of his dreams, that woman that made him smile, that woman that was worth giving one's life for, she stood in front of them and smiled as she saw the captain.

"Seras Victoria! My draculina" A woman's voice broke the trance in which the captain had fallen, turning around, facing the door where the tall, pale woman that hired them stood.

"Draculina? What is that?" The captain said as his english wasn't all that good. "Draculina, Captain Bernadotte, is a female vampire turned by the one and only vampire you all have come to fear." The captain bursted out laughing as he could not believe what he was hearing.

"You mean to tell me… that amaze… girl is a VAMPIRE!?" The captain and the Geese continued to laugh as he reached into his pocket again and pulled out another cigarette when suddenly the room got quiet and only the captain, whose eye had been close due to laughter, was heard in the room.

He opened his eye and realized that the girl stood now right in front of him holding a light out for him to light his cigarette.

"Welcome to Hellsing, your duties are simple. Protect Alucard and Seras and you get paid, fail and the price you will pay is your own life. My name is Integra Wingates Hellsing and I am your employer" as she finished talking a dark shadow stood next to her and all the Geese felt a sudden rush of blood as the shadow turned into a demonic being. "Oh and this is Alucard, welcome gentlemen"

"Policewoman, I leave you to take care of the welcoming of the newcomers, don't scare them too much" said Alucard as him, Integra and Walter turned around and left.

"Ye… yes!, Master" said the small woman still holding a light to the captain who was basking on the beauty that stood just inches away from him, the woman he had been dreaming of for ages, there she was.

"Well, hello, my name is Seras Victoria and I will be welcoming you into your new home" said Seras in a cheerful way. "I will take you now to your new quarters, they are big so you will get one room each, we used to have around 500 men working here, we lost many and now Miss Integra decided to hire less, she needed meaner men, more ruthless men"

The Geese still were in awe as their captain haven't taken his eye off the girl or said anything so they started mumbling between them, that is when the captain came out of his trance.

"Ok Geese, let's follow the lov… lady and see where this fancy, pantsy family will place us" the men cheered as they went out the door, Seras smiled at the captain and he simply approached her and offered his hand. "May I escort you, mignonette?" said the captain in his adorable french accent. Seras smiled and nodded as she took him up on his offer and they went to the quarters, the captain feeling completed for some strange reason.


End file.
